


A Game of Fetch

by AshJuillet



Series: Challenges [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Animagus, Childhood, Games, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: In which Sirius and Harry play fetch and James and Lily think of the future. AU/1
Relationships: Harry Potter & James Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter
Series: Challenges [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108157
Kudos: 14





	A Game of Fetch

The ball Remus had bought for Harry was perfect to keep the toddler occupied for hours on end. Every time James or Harry hurled it at the ground, the ball bounced so high it almost touched the ceiling!

Though originally a disgusting green, Remus had Charmed it to change colours every few seconds. The brilliant shades of red, yellow, and blue shimmered as they shifted from one end of the spectrum to the other. It truly was a work of art, and even Lily had admired—and complimented—Remus' workmanship a few times.

It was supposedly Harry's, but _Sirius_ could be found playing with it more often than not.

Every time he came over to Godric's Hollow, Sirius would throw Harry over his shoulder fireman-style, Summon the ball, and stroll out to the garden behind the Potters' cottage. He'd place Harry on the soft grass and to the two-year-old's delight, he'd turn into a dog and bark excitedly. Harry had learned the drill soon enough. He'd laugh and clap as he tossed the ball as far away as he could—which wasn't that far, but it worked for Sirius.

His tongue lolling and tail wagging, Sirius would run after the furiously bouncing ball to pick it up and bring it back to Harry. Despite the slobber, Harry would take it in his little hands and throw it again. And again. And again.

To James' amusement, the duo never tired of the game. Sometimes, James would join in on the fun, putting his Chaser abilities to good use as he'd throw the ball farther than Harry.

Sirius both loved and hated it when James played fetch with them. James had an annoying habit of speaking to him like one would talk to a dog—yes, Sirius was _aware_ he was a dog. But that didn't mean James had to call him a 'good boy' in such a childish tone, did it?

Of course, Sirius always preened with pride when he'd bring the ball back and _Harry_ would throw his little arms around his neck. His little godson would bury his face in his shaggy black fur and squeal, "Yay, Paddy!"

The ball Remus had bought for Harry wasn't just a ball. It was a way for Harry and Sirius to connect… in an unusual way.

As Lily watched the black dog run after Harry, who held the ball just within reach, she smiled and thought of how the duo would look back on these memories later down the road and laugh.

James, on the other hand, knew the truth: the duo would still be playing fetch when they were all walking around with canes and losing track of their dentures.


End file.
